First Times
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Weiss and Pyrrha finally take their relationship to a new level, something neither of them has done before. GP!Pyrrha, Schneekos, one-shot, fluffy-smut.


_**And that's another one done. Schneekos this time. It's an underrated ship. Seriously I'm pretty sure Weiss had a crush on Pyrrha at least at the beginning of the series. My first time writing a JNPR member, yay. I think this may be my longest one-shot to date too, so that's cool. This one for AntonSlavik020, who said I could publish their name. Anyway, typical stuff for this account, futa and bj. Simple this time. Tried to make it fluffy and caring as best I could. and without further ado, enjoy.**_

* * *

There had been a few reasons Weiss chose Beacon instead of one of the other Academies. It got her away from her father, it was the most central kingdom, it had a good climate, and it didn't try to push military life in its students. However she'd almost chosen Haven instead, but she was glad she hadn't. After all, the only reason she considered it was because it was in Mistral, home of The Pyrrha Nikos. Luckily for her though the huntress in question had also chosen to attend Beacon.

There weren't a lot of people Weiss could claim to admire. Her sister, of course, was one of only two. The second was Pyrrha. Ever since she'd entered the spotlight after her first tournament victory Weiss had been fascinated by the other girl. They were the same age, yet Pyrrha managed to be a star combatant of untold skill, likely the only of her peers that Weiss would claim without reservation had more skill than her, not that many of her peers were bad, she just knew she was skilled.

Now Weiss herself was no stranger to the public eye, and considered herself quite exceptional. She'd practiced and studied hard to get into Beacon. Still, she had to admit to being a bit star struck when she first met Pyrrha. It didn't take long for her to realize that Pyrrha wasn't just skilled, she was also kind without being a doormat, humble without denying her own skills, and generous without letting people simply take everything from her. What had started as admiration for a skilled student had, much to Weiss' frustration, quickly turned into a crush.

They say never meet your heroes, usually because they won't live up to the hype. In Weiss' case it was the opposite, but the advice still held. Pyrrha was even better than she'd expected, and it had resulted in feelings she didn't want. She was supposed to be above that, more focused, not distracted by trivialities like romance until she deemed herself ready to be. Yet a simple smile and a cheery "Hello again" always made her heart nearly skip a beat and she'd have to fight not to smile.

As Weiss would come to find out though, she either had amazing luck or some divine being was being exceptionally nice. For all she considered herself worth, she had never actually believed she'd end up dating _the_ Pyrrha Nikos. Finding out her affections had been returned was like the day she'd gotten accepted to Beacon, but even better.

That had led to wear she was now, sitting in the JNPR dorm room. They'd been dating for months now, but they had finally decided to try something else, something neither of them had done before. Of course, Weiss had had excellent biology teachers, she knew the basics of the process, but she also knew that biology was barely scratching the surface. There were all kinds of things that could be done, plenty of emotions involved, and so much more.

She tugged at her skirt a bit as she sat on the bed, Pyrrha's bed, waiting for her. Her mind was running a mile a minute and her heart was racing. They'd planned this before, so they wouldn't be interrupted. Their teams would be going out together to give them some time alone. She almost regretted mentioning it, as both Blake and Yang, especially Yang, had picked up on the insinuation immediately. Despite her jokes Yang had actually been supportive, and even helped Weiss find a place she could get some birth control. Of course she'd planned on doing that anyway, but the help didn't hurt. Blake had also given her book to read, which had turned out to be mostly smut. She'd read it all anyway, and had found it was actually somewhat informative and very well written. She had to admit she really did have good friends.

Taking a deep breath in she tried to calm herself. It didn't matter that her friends would know exactly what she was about to do. It didn't matter that it was her first time. It didn't even matter that she'd be doing it in a communal dorm room rather than a hotel, since they didn't want the paparazzi seeing them. All that mattered was that she wanted this. She loved Pyrrha, and this was another way of showing how much they cared for each other.

A door opened, pulling her away from her thoughts before they could turn frantic again. Not only did they pull her away from her thoughts, but stopped them completely. Standing in the bathroom doorway was a blushing Pyrrha, wearing a red lace bra and panties with a see-through baby doll over it of the same color.

"How do I look?" Pyrrha asks, breaking the silence.

Weiss manages to scrape her jaw off the floor long enough to say "Beautiful." In a stunned whisper, though still audible.

"So do you." Pyrrha says, looking at her with loving eyes and a soft smile.

Weiss looks down and blushes. She wanted to kick herself for not wearing something better. What she was wearing wasn't cheap, but it also wasn't exactly her best outfit, or even close. She'd been fretting about what to wear when she had decided, on some advice that seemed very poor now, that it would be better to go simple since "it'll just end up on the floor anyway." Which is how she ended up wearing just nightgown to one of the most important dates of her life.

"Sorry, I should have worn something better." She says.

"No, it's wonderful. Really." Pyrrha says.

"But I wear this all the time, and you just looks so… wow." Weiss says, "I should have tried harder."

"You do wear it all the time, and you look amazing in it every time." Pyrrha says, "Besides, that's what I want." She crosses the room to sit next to Weiss, "I want to be with you, the real you. Honestly I felt kind of silly in this; it's so thin and loose."

"Thank you." Weiss says, "Well you look amazing in it. Not that you don't look amazing always, but you're quite…" she lets out a small cough and she looks Pyrrha up and down and then says almost nervously, "quite sexy."

"You really think so?" Pyrrha asks, looking at herself.

"Yes, definitely." Weiss says with a nod.

"Well that's good, it's what we want." There's a small pause for a moment, until Weiss breaks it.

"So, how do we want to start?" She asks.

"I think kissing." Pyrrha says, "That seems a good way."

"That's easy enough, we've done that before." Weiss says.

"Yes we have." Pyrrha says, though neither of them moves.

"Um, Pyrrha?" Weiss asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What? Yes of course." Pyrrha says, "Why? Do you not?"

"I do, it's just, neither of us has moved yet."

"Oh, sorry, I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too." Weiss says, blushing a bit. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing to calm herself down. _Come on, Weiss, you can do this. Just relax and trust your instincts, it can't go wrong._ She opens her eyes again, a bit calmer now. Turning towards Pyrrha a bit more she puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her down into a kiss.

Pyrrha relaxes into the kiss, the comfortable and familiar feeling of Weiss' lips pressing to her own. She cups one hand to Weiss' cheek gently as she closes her eyes. It's soft and gentle, not passionate or hungry. They ease each other's nerves, comforting one another while enjoying themselves.

Breaking the kiss Weiss moves back a bit, smiling up at her. "Did that help any?" She asks.

"Yes, it certainly did." Pyrrha says, running her thumb over Weiss' cheek. She leans down and kisses her again, smiling into it. "You're amazing, Weiss." She says as she looks into her eyes.

"So are you." Weiss says, moving her hand to Pyrrha's chest, just below her collarbone. "Want to help me get out of these clothes now?"

"Certainly." Pyrrha says. She leans down and kisses her again, this time her hands go down to the hem of the nightgown, tugging at it. With a bit of help from Weiss she pulls it up above her hips and then easily pulls it over her head. She had to break the kiss as she did, throwing it over the foot of the bed. She looks down at Weiss' body. "No bra?" She asks with a smirk.

Weiss blushes and looks away. "It's not like I usually wear one when I sleep, and I didn't think I'd need it since we're going to…"

Pyrrha chuckles a little. "That makes perfect sense, as you always do." She says. Once more she kisses her, this time pushing Weiss back until she was leaning back on her elbows. She slips a bit of tongue into the kiss, feeling Weiss meet it with hers, as she slid a hand down to Weiss' hips. Hooking a finger into the waistband of her panties she began to pull them down. When Weiss raised her hips up she managed to pull them off completely and set them by her nightgown. She was left almost breathless looking back at her.

Weiss blushed a bit more, knowing how exposed she was now. She hadn't been naked around anyone else since she'd been able to dress herself properly. "Pyrrha, you're staring." She says.

"You're just so beautiful." She says, "I'm lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one." Weiss says back.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, I don't think I can compare to you though."

"You can't." Weiss says, "Because you shouldn't be comparing yourself to me. You're your own person, Pyrrha Nikos, and she's amazing." She looks her up and down, "It seems unfair I'm the only one naked though, can I see more of you?"

Pyrrha smiles and nods, "Anything for you." She says, pulling the shear fabric over her head. She tosses it aside and follows by taking her bra off, exposing her chest.

Weiss bites her lip as she watches Pyrrha get undressed. Her heart rate is certainly picking back up, and not from nerves this time, well not completely. Pyrrha truly was gorgeous, a great figure, long sexy legs, a wonderful chest that made Weiss a little envious but even more aroused, and a set of abs that she wanted to run her hands, and tongue, over.

As Pyrrha moved to strip off her panties as well Weiss stopped her. "Wait." She says, putting a hand on Pyrrha's wrist. "Let me." When she gets a nod of affirmation Weiss moves off of the bed, getting on her knees in front of Pyrrha. She reaches up and pulls them down as Pyrrha raises her hips up just a bit to help. Setting them aside she looks up, seeing Pyrrha's now naked form.

Aside from everything she'd already seen, there was now one part of Pyrrha that really stood out, though not literally yet. Pyrrha had already told her about it, just so there wasn't any surprise, but she'd agreed to this still. She didn't care as long as it was her after all. Resting her hands on Pyrrha's thighs she looked up at her. "You're very sexy." She says.

"Thank you." Pyrrha says, blushing.

"Do you mind if I…?" She lets the sentence trail off, reaching a hand towards Pyrrha's still soft dick.

"I, no." She says, "Go ahead, if you want to."

"I do." Weiss says, reaching up. She runs a couple fingers over it and then lifts it up, holding it in her hand. "So I just stroke it like this?" She asks, moving her hand up and down slowly in a gentle grip.

"Y-yeah." Pyrrha says, "Like that works."

Weiss keeps going, doing her best to be careful. She feels it slowly start to get larger and harder in her hand, and warmer as well. "Does that mean you're enjoying this?" She asks as it gets to be larger and she takes longer strokes.

"Yes," Pyrrha says, "it feels good. I never realized you had such soft hands."

"You said that the first time you held them too." Weiss says, "And the first time I gave you a massage."

"Well this doesn't feel like either of those." Pyrrha says.

"I would hope not." Weiss says, "It's quite… large." She says, stroking it now at its full length.

"Is it?" Pyrrha asks, "I never really compared it to anything."

"Well, I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to either, but it seems like it could be." Weiss says, "Probably just proportional. You're quite tall anyway."

"Probably." Pyrrha agrees, "It won't be a problem, will it?"

"It's not _that_ big." Weiss says as Pyrrha tilts her head back, starting to breath heavy. "There's something else I want to try first though."

"W-what is it?" She asks, biting her lip and trying not to buck her hips into Weiss' hand.

"This." Weiss says and leans forward. She holds Pyrrha's shaft up as she licks from the bottom to the top, flicking her tongue off the tip.

Pyrrha gasps at the sudden feeling of Weiss' tongue. "W-Weiss!" She says, startled. "Did you just?"

"Yes I did." Weiss says, "Do you want me to do it some more?"

"If you want to, then yes please."

Weiss leans forward and repeats it again, slower this time. A soft moan from Pyrrha makes her smile as she does it a few more times. Then she tilts her shaft down a bit and focuses on the head. She'd heard it was more sensitive and apparently it was true based on Pyrrha's moans. After taking a moment to compose herself on what she was about to do, she put the flat of her tongue on it, and then took it in her mouth.

Pyrrha gasped and let out a soft moan as Weiss took her into her mouth. She hadn't been expecting such a thing when preparing for tonight, but she was glad to receive it. However, despite not having had one before, she could also tell it was Weiss' first time, as she was a bit awkward. Mostly she was moving her head back and forth along her shaft with it in her mouth. "Weiss, ahh, you've never done this before, have you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Weiss asks, pulling back but still stroking it.

"A bit." Pyrrha says, "If you want to do it then try sucking on it more, like a straw or something, and maybe a bit more tongue, please?" She felt rude for asking. Gazing down at Weiss it almost felt unkind, she was getting oral and yet asking for more? Weiss didn't seem to mind though.

"I will, thank you for the hints. I don't have one so I don't really have any experience handling them." She says, and refocuses on it. She takes it back in her mouth, this time wrapping her lips a bit more around it and keeping her tongue on the bottom as she starts to move back and forth, sucking on it.

"Ohhhh Weiss!" Pyrrha moans loudly, tilting her head back. If she'd kept looking down she would have seen Weiss smile, at least as much as she could with her mouth full, at hearing that moan. Instead she just enjoyed it, leaning back on her hands as she felt the wonderful feeling of Weiss' mouth, unlike anything she'd had before.

With her inexperience, it wasn't long before Pyrrha began to approach her release. "Oh, Weiss, I'm starting to get close." She says, biting her lip to try and hold back. "If you don't stop I'll be done soon."

Weiss doesn't even consider stopping. She'd made up her mind before she started this that she was going to get the job done. She'd looked online, and read in Blake's books, about people doing this and tasting it. Most of the time it was said to taste good, but she wasn't sure if that was true or just some exaggeration for erotic intent. Either way, she was going to find out.

She keeps going, slowing a little to focus near the end. Then she felt Pyrrha's shaft twitch in her hands. Keeping her mouth still and sealed around it she keeps moving her hand, feeling the first shot, and then another, and another. Focusing on her breathing she doesn't taste much at first. As Pyrrha came down Weiss' moved her hand to get the last of it out, and then pulled back off of her, the head coming out with a small pop.

Rolling it around in her mouth a bit she tried to get a read on it. The books had certainly exaggerated on amount, as there was far less than she'd anticipated. The taste was somewhat bitter, and certainly not something that would make her "hungry for the seed of her lover upon her tongue" as one particular story had said. Overall she didn't particularly see the appeal of it. However she did enjoy performing the action when she heard Pyrrha's moans in pleasure. If it made her feel that good, Weiss certainly wouldn't be hesitant to doing it again.

Swallowing it down, mostly because she didn't feel like spitting it out, she looked up at Pyrrha. "I take it that was good then?" She asks.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha says, panting, "I couldn't hold back anymore and I should have warned you again."

"What are you talking about? I wanted you to do that." Weiss says.

"Really?"

"Of course. I would have stopped if I didn't. I wanted you to feel good. Was I successful?"

"You were very successful."

"Good." Weiss says, moving to sit on the bed beside her again. "I'd ask for a kiss but I'm not sure you'd want to after where I just- mmph!" She's cut off as Pyrrha leans down and kisses her deeply, one hand behind her head for support. Her eyes close and she relaxes into it.

Breaking the kiss, they both open their eyes, Pyrrha looking into Weiss'. "That's not going to stop me from kissing you."

"I'm glad." Weiss says, smiling. She stretches up, kissing her again.

Pyrrha leans down once more, pressing Weiss back as she pushing into the kiss. One hand moves to Weiss' back, helping lower her down until her head hit the pillow, never breaking the kiss. She moved her hand then, sliding it around to cup Weiss' breast. A soft moan was muffled against her lips as she slowly massaged it.

"Mmm, Pyrrha." Weiss says, moving one hand into her hair and the other over her back.

"I love you." Pyrrha says, moving on top of her more.

"I love you too." Weiss returns, pulling her in more.

"Are you…" She pauses to kiss her deeper, "Still sure you want to?"

"Yes." Weiss says breathlessly, "I want to. Just be gentle, please."

"Of course." Pyrrha says. She moves her hips, pressing her head to Weiss' slit. Moving her hand down she takes ahold of it to line it up properly. "Ready?"

"More than I've ever been." Weiss says, looking up into her eyes. They hold their gaze as Pyrrha pushes in slowly. After just a bit she stops.

"How is it? Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels good." Weiss says, "Keep going."

Pyrrha nods and pushes in more. It's a tight fit, but not too much so. She leans her head down, touching her forehead to Weiss'.

"St-stop." Weiss says then, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Pyrrha says.

"No." Weiss says, "Just, that's good enough. Far enough."

"Alright. I'll give you a minute." She says, kissing her softly once.

"Thank you. I just need a moment. This is all pretty new."

"For me too." Pyrrha says, "I'm glad it's with you though."

"And I'm glad it's with you." Weiss says, her breathing and nerves starting to calm. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"I'll go slow." Pyrrha says, pulling back out until just a bit was in, and slowly pushing back in.

Weiss closes her eyes and smiles, letting out a soft moan. She slide her hands to Pyrrha's back, feeling the strong muscles moving slowly to push in and back out in a soft almost massaging rhythm. "A little faster now, please?"

"Of course." Pyrrha says, moving a little faster. She leans down and kisses Weiss' neck, sucking gently as Weiss tilts her head back and moans a bit louder. "You feel so good."

"So do, ahh, you." Weiss says, biting her lip. "A little higher." She advises, and then corrects. "No, other way." When she moves in the wrong direction.

"Sorry." Pyrrha says, readjusting. "How's this?"

"It's not ahhhh, a problem." Weiss says, "Yes, that's good, very good."

Pyrrha braces herself with one arm, moving her other hand to Weiss chest. She picked up the pace a bit as she groped her chest firmly, but still trying to avoid hurting her. Her own breathing was coming in shorter, faster gasps as well now.

"Oh, Pyrrha." Weiss moans her name, clutching at her back. "A little to the right, my right."

Pyrrha adjusts again, and knows she's found the right spot when Weiss arches her back and clutches harder at her. She kisses her deeply again, her tongue playing with Weiss' as she rolls her hips back and forth.

"P-Pyrrha." Weiss says, "I'm getting, ahh, I'm close." She moans, pressing her face into Pyrrha's chest.

"Ahh, me too Weiss." Pyrrha says, "I think I can pull out if you'd rather I not."

"No." Weiss says, "I want you to. I took precautions. I want us to do it together."

"Right, together." Pyrrha says, "That sounds, ahh, wonderful." She clutches at the sheets with one hand, squeezing Weiss' chest firmer with the other. "I'll hold back until you do then."

"Okay." Weiss says, panting. The air was hot around them, almost humid as they started to sweat. She moved one hand away from Pyrrha and down herself, rubbing her own clit. After that it didn't take long, just a few more moments and she was there. She moved her hand back to Pyrrha, clutching her close and burying her face in her chest as she came with a whimpering cry, her whole body tensing up.

Pyrrha didn't hold back at that, not that she thought she could have anyway. When she felt Weiss clutch at her and tighten around her she thrust a few more times and then came, shuddering somewhat as she let loose inside of Weiss.

They held each other like that for a few moments as they came down from their highs. Weiss settled comfortably back on the bed as Pyrrha braced herself with both hands again. Both of them were panting heavily and sweating, their eyes closed. Pyrrha opened hers, moving a bit she rests her forehead on Weiss', causing her to open her eyes as well, their gazes meeting.

"Was that… good for you too?" she asks through heavy breathing.

"Yeah." Weiss answers, "It was great." She smiles, "Best I've ever had."

Pyrrha laughs at that. "At least if I was bad you wouldn't know it."

"I would." Weiss says, "But you weren't. I loved it."

"I'm glad, because I love you." Pyrrha says, kissing her softly, gently, tenderly.

Weiss savors the kiss for a moment. "I love you too, so much." She says when it ends.

Pyrrha pulled her hips back, her now soft member pulling out of Weiss, earning a gasp from them both. She lay down beside Weiss then, pulling her into her and holding her close. They stayed there, cuddling together and resting as their heart rates and breathing returned to normal.

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you." Pyrrha says, running her fingers up and down Weiss' back.

"Tonight's not over though." Weiss says, smiling coyly back up at her. "Unless you're too tired. I'd understand."

"Weiss, do you mean?" She asks, a little surprised.

"Yes, I want to do it again. If that's okay with you."

"More than okay." Pyrrha says, kissing her again. "How about we take a break, rehydrate, and then continue.

"That sounds like a spectacular plan." Weiss says. In the end they had to rehydrate many times, but even when they took a break, their hands never left each other, always wanting to feel the others skin on their own. The night was long and short, exhausting and replenishing, and emotional in the best of ways.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it. one more Schneekos fic on the pile. It's a small pile. Unrelated note: I now have a tumblr and an AO3 account with the same name if you'd like to like or reblog or leave kudos or whatever. If you're reading this here then I doubt you do though. Here's hoping my next one is out by Halloween (no promises). Don't forget to review, and have a nice day!**_


End file.
